It is a common practice to display, as a diagram, a plurality of nodes and respective connection lines (also referred to as edges) between the nodes.
For example, a diagram is used in order to check a relation of developed deliverables. In the diagram, the deliverables are displayed as nodes, and respective associations between the nodes are displayed as respective connection lines between the nodes.
The diagram is also used in order to display, for example, linked open data (LOD). The linked open data refers to a set of best practices for establishing the web of pieces of data, that is, publishing and connecting pieces of data on the web.